


Beyond the limit

by Azulz



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Crime, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond Birthday: segundo sucesor de L, asesino en serie, escapado de Wammy's House, tan inteligente como para crear un caso complicado para L. ¿Quieres conocer su historia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suicidio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La idea de Death Note es de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. La novela Another Note pertenece a Nisio Isin. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

El joven escuchó un chillido ahogado y salió rápidamente de la habitación, buscando el origen del ruido. No había nadie en los pasillos del orfanato; la luna brillaba fuera de una de las ventanas de su hogar desde hacía ya muchos años.

Escuchó un grito algo más suave y reconoció de donde venía: el baño. Entró al lugar y la escena lo aterrorizó. Se quedó quieto, allí, viendo la escena con sus ojos azules dilatados del miedo y la incredulidad.

Había un corte tembloroso en la yugular de Alex, su mejor amigo. El pelo rubio del chico estaba despeinado, como si hubiese estado nervioso y se hubiese pasado muchas veces la mano por el cabello. Sus ojos ámbar expresaban algo parecido a la melancolía. La sangre seguía chorreando cada vez menos desde su cuello, formando un gran charco al lado de él, en el piso del baño.

— ¡Alex! —chilló Beyond de pronto, como volviendo a la realidad después de un golpe muy fuerte. Corrió hacia su amigo y acercó su temblorosa y pálida mano a la zona donde el corazón de él debía de estar latiendo, fuerte y sano.

"He sentido mucha presión desde que Watari dijo que sería el sucesor de L, Beyond", el joven de pelo negro desordenado y ojos azules recordó lo que había dicho su amigo ese mismo día, en la tarde.

Dirigió su mirada a la cara de su amigo, deseando que encima de su cabeza siguiesen estando los números que indicaban que seguía vivo…pero no. No estaban allí.

Y, cuando puso su mano en el corazón de Alex, solo escuchó un silencio absoluto e infinito.

El silencio se rompió rápidamente por el prolongado chillido del joven de pelo negro, un chillido lleno de pura desesperanza y dolor.

Alex estaba muerto, muerto por la presión de ser sucesor de L.


	2. Reemplazo

—Serás el nuevo sucesor de L, Beyond —le informó tranquilamente Watari.

—Bien —murmuró él, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Eso lo transformaba en nada más que un reemplazo. Un estúpido reemplazo para cuando la vida de L viese su final, cuando el mejor detective del mundo dejase de respirar. Cuando los estúpidos números encima de su cabeza en color rojo dejasen de brillar. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación, gruñendo y soltando improperios.

Su mejor amigo, Alex, se había suicidado por la presión que conllevaba ser el reemplazo —sucesor— de L. Él no haría esa estupidez, claramente. Beyond gruñó, una vez más, y pensó en lo que debía hacer: revolucionarse contra los pronósticos, no volverse el que seguirá la vida y obra de L a la perfección, imitándolo para que ningún medio se diese cuenta del cambio.

Él iba a ser superior a todos los que deseaban ser reemplazos de L. Esos tipos que los habían catalogados de terceros, cuartos, quintos, sextos. Esos tales Near, Mello, Matt y Linda. Aquellos chicos muchos menores que él, que parecían dispuestos a ser unas copias baratas de su queridísimo detective.

Iba a escaparse tan rápido como tuviese la oportunidad, y le mostraría al mundo que era mucho mejor que L, mucho mejor que un reemplazo de él.

Lo derrotaría. En un caso criminal. E iba a dejar pistas obvias en el proceso, que seguramente el gran detective no sería capaz de descifrar.

Sonrió, con cierta petulancia. Sin duda, el mejor detective caería a sus pies en un caso imposible de resolver.


	3. Huida

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y como muchos chicos salían a jugar, sonriendo alegremente. Él se quedó adentro, junto a un chico con gafas, pelirrojo y que tenía una consola de videojuegos en las manos, y también con un chico albino que se dedicaba a construir unas torres de naipes bastante grandes. Matt y Near, respectivamente. El segundo y el cuarto en la línea de sucesión, teniendo en cuenta que Alex ya no estaba allí.

Miró a ambos lados y se fijó en que Watari parecía haberse ido. Observó que el pelirrojo estuviese muy concentrado en su videojuego y que el albino solo se fijase en que su torre no se cayese. Entonces, empezó a caminar, lentamente, hacia la salida. Al sentir el pasto bajo sus zapatillas, empezó a correr, dirigiéndose fuera del terreno de Wammy's House. Escuchó las risas infantiles, los gritos cargados de inmadurez. Pero no miró hacia atrás. Porque sabía que si lo hacía, no podría marcharse.

Llegó al límite de la propiedad y escaló hábilmente la reja. No estaba muy bien protegida. Parecía que todos compartían el pensamiento de que ningún ladrón o asesino le interesaría un orfanato para niños superdotados.

Entonces, sintió un aire frío y al fin estuvo en la calle, libre. La sensación de libertad se apoderó de él e intentó no gritar cosas como "¡En tu cara, L!" o "¡Voy a derrotarte!". Una sensación, que quiso asociar a la euforia, se apoderó de él. No notó que en su cabeza algo raro había hecho clic. Como si algo en su interior se hubiese estropeado y ya no tuviese ningún remedio. Sonrió.

Y siguió corriendo por la calle pavimentada, sin dirigir ni una sola vez otra mirada hacia el orfanato en el que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida.


	4. Locura

Una risa glacial se escapó de sus labios mientras miraba el cuerpo mutilado de su víctima, Believe Bridesmaid. Lo único importante en ese tipo eran las primeras letras de su nombre, en verdad. Nada más. Lo había descubierto mientras corría por las calles, leyendo los nombres a toda velocidad, buscando una víctima con esas letras.

Él derrotaría a L. Seguramente le costaría su vida para que fuese un caso imposible de resolver, pero no importaba: sería tan inteligente como para hacer que el mejor detective del mundo no cerrase su caso, a pesar de que incluso iba a ayudar al policía que viniese en encargo del detective.

Terminó de hacer las líneas que daban la pista a su próxima víctima y vistió de nuevo el cuerpo mutilado, con una sonrisa psicótica trazada en su boca.

Miró de reojo al tal Believe. Recordó cada pista que iba a dejar en esa casa; los Wara Ningyo, los tomos de esa serie manga…y empezó a reír, cada vez de una forma más demencial.

¿Dónde había ido su cordura? ¿Había desaparecido tan rápido como se había escapado del orfanato en el que había vivido casi toda su vida? A él no le importaba. Lo único que sabía es que derrotaría a L.

Y, mientras terminaba de revestir a su víctima, un destello de locura brilló en sus ojos azules como el propio mar.


End file.
